


What next?

by CrystalHopeDragon



Series: Fairy School [1]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: To the never ending show plot, a resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: Timmy and Chloe can't keep their fairies forever, but they seem so dependent on them at this point and Timmy has so many enemies that taking the fairies and their memories might just prove lethal. So what solution does a lone Godparent inspector and the Fairy Council come up with?(Well, something I'd far rather watch in the show than the same old plot again.)





	

In all her years as a Godparent inspector Rosalyn had seen many bizarre and terrifying things. That's the problem with handing troubled and tormented kids large amounts of power; outside of the rules the only limit is their imagination, something most children have plenty of. While for some it helped them fix their problematic life, others abused said power and could become a danger. No child had ever been quite as terrifying to her though as Timmy Turner. 

At first he wasn't that bad. Clone wishes, food wishes, super power wishes, common stuff for kids his age. He didn't run out of ideas though, unlike most kids his wishing didn't slow down after he fixed the worst parts of his life. That might be because he didn't fix the worst parts of his life. He didn't ask for more attentive parents, he didn't ask for a better babysitter. He didn't want to fix his problems because he wanted to keep his fairies, and there was nothing in the rules to stop that. He didn't reveal them permanently, he hadn't hit adulthood yet (though that was partially because of a different wish that was recently finally cancelled), and he wasn't technically breaking any of the rules even if he had found more loopholes than anyone in history. Super villains, imaginary friends, fairy pets (of which his is currently serving out a 10 year sentence for public endangerment), fairy babies, he'd made so many rare and potentially dangerous wishes no one was sure what to do with him. He wasn't slowing down, didn't show any sign of being able to survive happily without his fairies any time soon. He had built his life around them, designed it in a way that he could avoid them being taken. He wanted them more than perfect happiness, and what he was willing to do to keep them was what made him so truly terrifying to her. 

So they had tried to give him something on Earth that might ground him a bit; they made him share his godparents with a different kind of troubled kid, one they hoped he would bond with and learn to solve problems in a non-magical way with. It...worked a bit? He wasn't using magic as much, that was for sure. At the same time though, he still seemed heavily dependent on the magical world for survival. Even if he wasn't casting spells his life and friends were deeply rooted in the magical community. His hobbies, the people he spent his time with, the people he considered family would all be lost if they erased his memories of his fairies. He was more attached to his godparents than his real ones. The worst part? She was becoming that way too now, the more she spent time with them all. 

Chloe Carmichael was a much different kind of god kid. Her parents weren't neglectful, she had no evil baby sitter or cruel people constantly tormenting her. No, she tormented herself more than anything. Between her perfectionist parents and the views they had instilled in her she believed that if she was anything less than the model citizen she didn't have the right to exist. That if she didn't push herself to her physical limit in the pursuit of the worlds best interests she didn't deserve to be in it. That kind of pressure on anyone would be taxing, much less being internalized pressure on a child. They thought it might do her good as well to be paired up with creative, dedicated, but admittedly somewhat self-centered Turner. Thought that if maybe he saw how well she could survive on her own and if she saw how happy he could be without trying to be perfect that maybe they could stabilize each other. Honestly, that was working. It was just working in a way that made them even more connected to the magical world. 

And that pretty little pickle is where Rosalyn now found herself in. Jorgan had given up -run out of ideas- and tasked her with finding a way to happily reintegrate these two magic dependent children back into regular human society. So she watched, and she thought, and she realized something. With that realization in mind she wrote her analysis and headed to the Fairy councils office for a report. She was going to need special permission to execute her plan for this one.

"You can't do it. There's no way." She started with, not watching their faces. This wasn't pleasant to report, particularly since it was a rare concept of a problem. "With the girl, maybe. Chloe has only been in all this for a little bit, and if she becomes a little more self assured and less self deprecating -learns how to accept failure a bit better- she probably can slide right back into life even without the memories of how she got that newfound assurance. It's too late for Timmy though. His confidence, his ability to tell when to help and when not to, his skills and hobbies and emotional support all hinge on the magical community because they all originated from his interactions with it. And even if we were willing to hallow him out emotionally by ripping these memories away we would still have the issue of his enemies. He's made enemies -literally created- that could easily destroy him if he didn't expect them to be after him or have any magical protection. And even if we erased all of his wishes we can't erase all the memories from the aliens and monsters he's enraged. The boys just pissed off too many people. We can't take his memories and leave him defenseless to them. He'd die." No one seemed happy with this report. 

"So what do you recommend? We just leave him with godparents until the day he dies? Never fix his reckless wishes and hope we never have another case of this happen?" One council member asked roughly, slowly standing to loom as he spoke. 

"I'm recommending you make them both guardians." She says as she glances at them. They all flinch, taken aback by her recommendation. After all, it is a bizarre one. Guardians are rare. They are humans entrusted with magic to try and protect and regulate the more dangerous wishes the god kids make. There haven't been any new ones for more than a century though as it tends to be a mentally taxing, magically difficult task for most to take up. Why would they give two of their most emotionally unstable god kids that duty to uphold?

"The boy knows magic better than nearly any human alive, fairy magic or otherwise. He knows how it works, how to use it, how to avoid it. He works better when given responsibility, as without any direct orders to have pride in he will just slack off to the end. She will keep him in line. She will make sure that he follows those orders they both can have pride in. He will make sure she doesn't obsess over them to the point of danger and help her learn to control her emotions better. They can do this as long as we leave them together, they will balance each other out. That's why we put them together in the first place, right?" 

He was creativity and emotional control, she was regulation and energy. Together they would make a good pair of guardians provided they could stand each other that long. They had been getting closer though, and would probably be far more stable people if allowed to keep their memories and family that they had built in the magical community. She made a good point was what the council realized.

"...Fine, we'll give it a try." They decided after talking for a bit. "The two children will be sent to Spellementary School with their Fairy Godbrother and taught more specialized magic for human use. Their Fairy GodParents will be reassigned but will be allowed further contact with them when desired. Their human parents will be informed they have been offered a chance to attend a private boarding school for further education, even if Turner's may have a hard time believing he was selected. They get five years to prove they can do this, five years to prove they can handle the physical and mental stress of this task. If they succeed, they keep their memories and their magic permanently. If they fail, we reset time back to the point Timmy obtained godparents and prevent it from happening. If he can't live without them after and he is no use to the magical community, then he would be better off never having them." They say with finality. "Bring the family in question in and inform them on the decision; they start school next week."

As it was commanded, so it was. Timmy and Chloe were honestly ecstatic at the offer. It was awesome! They get to be the powerful magical protectors and get to keep in contact with Cosmo and Wanda! What more could they want? Well, a more peaceful school life could have been on the list, but not for these two kids. The danger and confusion that came with going to school at a magical academy (particularly one Foop was present at when he wasn't playing hooky) would have been a hindrance or deterrent for most kids, but Timmy reveled in the adventure and danger and Chloe marveled at the challenge. They bonded together and fought though, feeling more whole then ever with the constant, interesting obstacles they got to overcome. It was truly a magnificent sight to see. One that would keep them busy and growing for years to come.


End file.
